


one more chapter

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Dyslexic Annabeth, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reading, Soft Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Percy and Annabeth cuddling, Annabeth reading, and Percy being Soft for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Kudos: 70





	one more chapter

**Author's Note:**

> No. 30: "One more chapter."

Percy yawned, stretching out on the couch next to Annabeth. There was a stray wisp of hair escaping the braid she had put it in and he smoothed it back behind her ear. She didn’t say anything, but the corner of her mouth twitched upward into a smile when she flipped the page.

She was reading a book about something Ancient Greek in origin. Percy could forget she was dyslexic sometimes just because of all the reading she did, but it was adorable in his opinion. Watching her trace her fingers under the lines and seeing her mouth move silently when she sounded out the words she couldn’t recognize immediately – Percy would tell anyone who asked that it was cute.

“Shouldn’t we go to bed?” Percy asked, looking at the clock on the wall. Reluctantly, he started to sit up, but Annabeth put her hand out to stop him.

“One more chapter?” she said.

Percy flopped back into his seat, resting his head on her shoulder. Who was he to tell his Wise Girl what she wanted? And anyway, this was nice sitting here together without a care in the world.

“One more chapter,” he agreed.


End file.
